<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sixty Nine Pence by Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761263">Sixty Nine Pence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw'>Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Vine reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Idek I'm sorry lol</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sixty Nine Pence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idek I'm sorry lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team were sitting in the park after a rather stressful day of chasing Weevils around everywhere and they had definitely earned themselves a rest. They'd found a bench, Tosh and Gwen sunning themselves in the rare Welsh sun while Owen and Ianto bickered about which show was better out of Star Wars and Star Trek. Jack was hardly listening, just enjoying the calm after a hectic day. His stomach suddenly growled, grabbing everyone's attention and Jack turned to Ianto who was perched beside him.</p><p>"How much money do you have?" Jack asked, hoping to get something on their way back. He'd left the company card at the Hub. Ianto shuffled, rooting through his pockets and extracting a handful of pennies. They all watched as Ianto counted the coins.</p><p>"69 pence." Ianto told him and Jack smirked, shooting finger guns at him.</p><p>"Oh, you know what that means." He was smirking but it dropped suddenly as Ianto's face scrunched up as his eyes went all teary. He looked at Jack</p><p>"I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets." The Captain felt bad as the younger man was clearly upset and he pulled Ianto closer.</p><p>"Don't worry, Yan. We'll get you them." With that, Ianto lit up and the team left to grab their lunch. Ianto got his chicken nuggets still with 69 pence in his pocket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.<br/>Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay<br/>I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>